


Sideways and Slantways

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written parts for social media au over on twitter
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Sideways and Slantways

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the written parts of my sm au on twitter, can be read without reading that but there's some things that probably won't make sense...
> 
> Here's the au if you want to read it: https://twitter.com/eerieamber/status/1237084604433076230

Mike absolutely could not wait for the final bell to ring so he could get out of his classroom and take Will home. He couldn’t help it, he’d been looking forward to giving Will his- _their_ present since he had originally come up with the idea, but now that the time was so close, he was getting antsy and his stomach was getting all twisted up in knots.

Once the bell finally did ring, he was the first out of his seat and out the door before the teacher had time to even tell them they were dismissed. He stuffed his books into his bookbag, which he had brought to class with him so he didn’t have to stop by his locker on the way out, and all but ran to the bike racks outside. He was the first one out there, of course, but that was fine by him. It gave him time to try and calm down and get his act together.

Calming himself down; however, was rendered moot as soon as he saw Will walk through the heavy metal doors, Dustin by his side, and suddenly he was nervous all over again. “Will! Dustin!” He called, getting their attention. Will looked up and there was just something in his face that made Mike feel warm.

"Hey!” Will called back and jogged up to him. “All ready to go?”

“Yeah, just waiting on the girls and Lucas.”

And speak of the devil, because just as the words leave Mike’s mouth, Max, Lucas, and El come barreling out of the school. He grinned and called to them, “Finally! We’ve been waiting for _ages_!”

Max rolled her eyes. “Oh whatever,” she nodded towards the bikes. “Whose El riding with?”

“Me.”

Mike startled, because he definitely did not just say that. He gaped openly at Dustin, who shrugged in response. “Sorry Mike, but you’re so slow, we’d probably take a year just to get to Will’s.”

He flushed a little at that. He was never the most athletic and Dustin was right, he was considerably slower with El on the back. “Okay, I guess.”

* * *

Mike hated to admit it, but the bike ride home was considerably easier without El on his back, and that made him just all the more embarrassed. It also didn’t help that El looked so comfortable riding with Dustin. The first time they had tried to ride together, El had started shaking and nearly slipping off of the bike. Granted, the only reason that she was comfortable now was because they had been riding home together almost daily after that first time, but still.

And then Will cemented in the fact that he was the absolute _best_ when he had noticed Mike straggling behind and had slowed his peddling to match Mike’s pace.

“Guys, hurry it up, you’re too slow!” Max had turned her head to call back to them.

Mike rolled his eyes. “You know what?” He yelled back. “Just for that, I’m gonna go even slower!” and then he did just that, he slowed his peddling down so much that it made his bike wobble, but it also made Will cackle and Max screen on her breaks, so he counted it as a bad situation turned around completely.

When they got through the front door of Will’s house Mike couldn’t help but feel extremely satisfied at Will’s surprised gasp at seeing all the directions and the yells of happy birthday coming from his family, Steve, Robin, and-

“Nancy?” Mike asked, seeing his sister squeezed in between Steve and Jonathan near the table with the cake and presents.

“Gremlin,” Nancy greeted.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to wish Will a happy birthday,” she smiled wryly and stepped forward and stopped in front of them, turning to Will specifically. “Happy birthday, Will,” she pulled something out of her jacket, handing it to Will. “Sorry it’s not wrapped, I just found it was your birthday yesterday, so I didn’t have time to, but your brother told me you like scary movies, so-“

“Thanks, Nancy!” He then looked down at the- oh, a dvd case, in his hands and gasped. “An _Evil Dead_ blu-ray with commentary?” He looked back up at Nancy, his eyes wide. “Thank you so much, this is my favorite horror movie!”

"Really?” Nancy looked startled and then pleased with herself. “Well, you’re welcome then. Though, to be honest, I just picked up the first scary movie I saw,” she chuckled and then nodded towards Mike. “By the way, Mom said if you wanted to spend the night tonight you could, since it’s Will’s birthday, as long as it’s okay with Mrs. Byers.”

“Of course it’s okay! Mike’s welcome here anytime!”

“Joyce!” Hopper said incredulously, acting like Mike had ran over his cat or something.

“Hop,” Mrs. Byers mocked back making Mike snort and Will elbow him. “Anyway,” she turned towards the group of kids lingering by her door. “What do you say? Cake or presents first?”

Max pushed her way to stand next to Will, grabbing his arm. “You should definitely choose cake first.”

Will smiled and god was that infectious as ever, “Okay, cake first then!” and behind him, Dustin and Lucas whooped as loudly as possible and ran over to the table to grab themselves a paper plate and wait for the cake to be served.

“That’s good,” Jonathan laughed as he ushered Will over to the table to he could have first choice of what piece of cake he wanted. “Because we kind of already got it out and cut it, if we waited too much longer it’d melt.”

Will ended up choosing a corner piece that had a ton of icing on it and settling down on the floor in the living room, in front of the couch and waited for everyone else to grab a piece and to sit down themselves before finally digging in himself.

Cake mostly went well, outside of Steve trying to get Jonathan to take a bit of his piece of cake, claiming the blue icing tasted way different then the purple only to miss his mouth and smush the piece of cake right against his cheek. That had nearly started a food fight until Hopper had leveled them with just a look.

As soon as everyone was done with their cake and Mrs. Byers had put the leftovers into the fridge, it was time for presents. There was actually a lot more presents on the table than Mike expected, if he were being completely honest. As it turned out, most of the Byers-Hopper family had been buying little gifts here and there when they had money to spare for the months leading up to Will’s birthday. He had gotten various art supplies, a dice set, and some clothes and finally Mrs. Byers handed him the biggest box on the table.

“This one’s special,” she winked at her son before settling back in her chair to watch him open it.

“Special?” Will asked and Mike suddenly felt all nervous again.

“Yeah,” Max butt in. “We all pitched in to get it for you?”

Will smiled at them and tore the wrapping paper off. His jaw went slack once all the wrapping paper was off. “Guys,” his voice came out as almost a whine. “This is- _wow_ thank you so much!”

“A new tablet,” Mike supplied and rubbed the back of his neck. “We saw how bummed out you were about your old one breaking and we thought if we pooled our money together, we could get you a good one that was actually new. So, it would last longer, ya know? And oh wow Mike was pretty sure those were tears in Will’s eyes.

“Mike’s giving us way too much credit,” El cut in. “It was actually all his idea and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have even told us about it if he could have bought the whole thing himself,” she smacked Mike’s shoulder.

Mike locked eyes with Will’s and it felt like all the air got knocked out of him, seeing Will look like that. Teary eyed, but in a good way, the best way, and the wobbly smile and he couldn’t _breathe_. And then Will was placing the tablet box on the table with the other presents and launching himself at Mike, wrapping him in a hug, and thanking him specifically. Mike froze for a moment before wrapping his own arms around Will and he exhaled.


End file.
